


Nothing but a Myth

by Shinku130



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, In Alio Loco AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, OC centric, Slow Burn, Violence, a fic of a fic, depression that constantly attacks ones mind, more tags to be added down the road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Life was hard. Life was constantly putting her in their sights. Once she was alone but is alone no longer. She must now become what she was destined to be- a myth. Nothing more than a story, as she leads her city to prosperity, but it seems her past has come to bite her. Now she must try and overcome her demons both in the past and present all the while keeping a myth nothing more than a myth.





	Nothing but a Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sensoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensoo/gifts).



> I would like to thank Sensoo for allowing me to use her AU from her story In Alio Loco! Go check out her awesome story! Enjoy everyone this will be my first Overwatch fanfic! Here is the link to her awesome story!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449880

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Sorry for posting another chapter 1, but this one will be final revision. I decided to do this after talking to Sensoo and their opinion on which one was better and just decided to combine the two. So I apologize for the confusion. I will be deleting the previous ones. Just let me know if you would like to read them. Thank you for your patience! And Enjoy!

Pain- a excrustionary experience to have happen to any being. Be it a small ant, to human beings. She knew all about pain when the bomb went off, she was torn asunder in the blast. She could feel her arms barely function as they were supposed to.

“Nova! Nova!” a familiar German accented female voice yelled out.

She could feel herself will her arms to move despite the amount of pain coursing through her body.

“Mein Gott! She is over here!!” the voice yelled out.

She then heard a string of curses in Russian curses before she could feel things being lifted off her. Unfortunately, she could only see darkness even when she felt the rough hands of her companions lifting her out of the rubble. She let out a series of coughs before she croaked out,

“Any casualties?”

There was another slew of Russian cuss words before a gruff deep voice, “ No. Ve have several injured, but thanks to your quick action, Little dragon, no one was killed.”

“Good. Agna… My eyes aren’t working…”

“Ja! Of course ze aren’t! You were in a large debris pile! Mein gott! You are going to cause me to lose my mind!” Agna grumbled before she spoke once again to the person who held her.

“Let uz get her into the clinic, Borya. I must repair her arms and then find, Soo Young, we’ll need her help to get her eyes working again… Hopefully that girl is done with whatever she was working on…”

Borya let out a hearty laugh, soon Nova felt herself being taken away. The dark was always something she was always used to. She could feel herself being lowered onto a comfortable bed,

“Alvight, Nova, you know ze drill…” Agna spoke gruffly.

Nova nodded her head before taking a deep breath, it was then that her nerves felt even more on fire than ever. She could feel her body become lighter as her limbs were removed from her body. Nova let out a small sigh of relief despite the fact she still felt the phantom pain long after her limbs were removed. She could Agna cussing her native tongue before the sound of a door being slammed opened echoed through her dark vision.

“Soo Young!! Vhat have I told you avout slamming the door!” Agna roared angrily.

Nova could hear a sheepish laugh, “Sorry, eonni.”

She then heard the light steps of Soo Young approaching where she lay, turning her head slightly she spoke softly,” Soo Young… My eyes-”

“I know, Leidi Lipeo. Since Agna has removed your limbs, its best that we now put you to sleep so that I can remove your eyes- Mian haeyo.” She replied remorsefully knowing what happens whenever she is put to sleep.

“You know I hate that name- And you have nothing to apologize for. Let us get this done. For there is much work to do-”

“Da! Borya miss his drinking friend!” Borya, who had been silent until now finally spoke with merriment know full well where the conversation was heading.

Nova chuckled before she felt a mask cover her face and she began to breathe deeply, feeling the effects of the anesthetics take hold of her. Dragging her into the deep pits of her mind, a place that more often than not was her most dangerous enemy. However, it seemed that the fates chose to grant her mercy for she did not dream as the operation was performed on her body. When she awoke, she was disoriented, her vision blurry, soon it slowly as she blinked her vision became clear. As she looked around she noticed she was back in her room, it was then that she heard the click of a door. Nova turned her head to face her door, she was amused when she could see her seven foot tall friend bring in food.

“AH! Borya is happy to see our, Malen’kiy lider, is finally awake!” He laughed joyfully as he placed, Borsch, it red coloring and delectable smell caused her stomach to let out a loud growl.

Borya laughed as Nova’s face went blank as she looked down at her belly before back up at Borya with a small smile.

“Thank you, my friend. I am glad to finally be able to try this soup. It’s made with beet and cabbage, correct?” Nova asked as she gently lifted her right arm, testing it out by clenching and unclenching her hands into fist.

“Da! It’s a family recipe! I also added chunks of steak to it as I know you enjoy red meat! I see you are happy with Agna’s newest creation!” He warmly stated as he grabbed a nearby wheely chair and sat down next to her.

Nova glanced at him with a small smile, it’s then she noticed that along the side there was engraving of what appeared to flames that reminded her of a kind of tribal tattoos. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Borya smirking slightly though his thick beard.

“What did ya’ll do?” Nova asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Borya let out another belly laugh before saying,” Anga upgraded the metal so it was nearly indestructible, the only thing that could melt that metal would be ogon’ drakona. Soo Young also upgraded your eyes as well. Making it more obvious when you get angry-”

“How so?” Nova cut in with an aggravated sigh, knowing full well that Soo Young had a bad habit of making her eyes glow different colors depending on her mood.

“From what she told us by making them glow red and your pupil will become slitted like a drakons eyes. She also kept the colors as well.” Borya stated as he stroked his beard.

Nova let out a small growl before bringing her tray of food into her lap and began to eat. Humming happily at the wonderful flavors that assaulted her tongue. She was always happy to try any dishes her friends often brought her from their home countries. 

After several weeks of recuperating, Nova was seated behind her desk, several holograms were showing various of thing including how repairs were going as well as investigative reports on the possible people responsible for the attack. However, her focus was soon brought to an end when her phone went off. Nova pressed the answer button nearby, leaning onto her elbows she spoke with interest,

“Hello, Sofia. What can I do for you?”

“I bring you news dear. Of our ‘mutual’ friend. I have gotten word she is doing some… questionable… bioengineering and that she managed to make friends with Talon. I suppose you have heard of the attack in France?” Sofia’s motherly voice echoed throughout the nearly empty room.

Nova chuckled wearily before pulling up the article,” Oh have I- I swear my brother has the weirdest of lovers. Not his most flattering picture I believe he has chocolate on his face. I assume you believe that our ‘friend’ is involved?”

Sofia let out belly laugh as she responded,” I agree! Not his most flattering of pictures. But all jokes aside, yes, I believe she is either directly involved or influenced this attack in some way. I have went ahead and I along with several others have decided to send you in as your brother’s lovers secretary.”

Nova grinned at the thought before replying,” Very well. This should prove to be an interesting. I will leave immediately.” 

As soon as Nova finished her sentence, Borya entered into the room with a large suitcase swung over his shoulder with a knowing look. Nova smirked before saying goodbye to Sofia, once she hung up she looked at her large friend and said,

“I assume you have everything arranged my friend.”

Borya let out a belly laugh before he replied with a grin,” But of course! Little leader, is going to visit her brother. When you get settled in we should go for drinks! Borya will miss the little leader.”

Nova smiled as they both headed off to the helipad at the top of the building, the ramp was down allowing them both to enter. Once they were seated and the plane began to take off, Nova and Borya made some small talk. Upon their arrival at the Switzerland base, Nova gave Borya a smile and a hug before exiting the aircraft. A single man in blue stood at the entrance to the building, dressed in his normal blues. Nova chuckled as she approached, before pulling the man into a hug.

“Jack its good to see you. Loved the chocolate picture by the way,” Nova said as she pulled away with a teasing smirk on her face.

The blonde haired man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, as he replied,” Not my best moment. Anyway I am sure you are exhausted, let me show you to your room and you can get some sleep- I heard what happened and thanks for coming to help.”

Nova gave him a nod before she replied,” Anytime Jack. By the way where is my hermano?”

“Resting,” He replied with a smug smile upon his face as the two walked into the building. Nova chuckled as Jack lead her toward her room, she couldn’t help but feel a bit at home within this new environment and she knew that it was going to be fun working here.


End file.
